


Snippets

by Ashtore



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtore/pseuds/Ashtore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little somethings that I typed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding

Wedding

My shoes are new, white sandals with pretty pink flowers on the side. My tights are mostly white but...the knees are mostly green from playing tag. Bruder is standing at the other side of the red carpet walkway that runs across the grass in front of me and I start walking to him with my basket of flower petals.

Reading his lips I stop, then I remember that I'm the flower girl! I have to throw the flowers! I reach in and grab a handful of the petals and throw them over my shoulder. Some get in my hair but I continue walking towards bruder, who is smiling at me with a thumbs up, I smile and continue walking.

Half the flowers are gone and I hear giggles from the people sitting at the round tables on either sid of my . I bite my lip and blush a deep red, tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents say the darndest things.....

Dinner

My daddy says salad is not good enough for even humans to eat. Twirling my fork in the green slime on my plate, I think spinach isn't either.

I look up from my plate and across the table at my mother, she is smiling at daddy and holding his hand on the table.

"Daddy?" He turns his head and grunts in my direction, still looking at my mother.

"I'm full."I wait, squirming , for the answer to my silent question and hope my messy plate fools him. Mother looks down at my plate, her smile fading.

"you know the rules, you haven't touched your spinach," My smile crumbles" I know you'll love it once you've tried it"


	3. Waking up

Waking up

Feverishly swimming up from unconsciousness my heart stops for a moment, briefly skipping before returning to its regular rhythm. Blinking rapidly in the sunlight as I slowly push my face from the metal floor of the small cockpit I could see blue cloudless skies above me.

Pulling my knees under me I sit back on my heels and flick the purple haze, my hair, from my face. I look out the domed ceiling/window: hills of grass surround me but , my heart flutters stutters, no sign of my younger sister. Biting down hard on my lower lip I force down the nausea forming in the back of my throat and shuffling onto my feet I stand, grasping behind me for the seat I had fallen from.

Sliding to the back of the seat, my head falling back onto the head rest. My shattered thoughts rearrange into horror films of what could become of a five year old girl , lost all alone, in a time and place not her own.


	4. Prologue I

Prologue I

The hallway is chocked with people and words of comfort but I look to my right, his whole tall frame seated on the bench beside me, I wonder if he even cares. I watched as he stared at the floor. I felt him shaking through the bench and reached out to touch his broad shoulder.

He jerked from my grasp and thrust his face into his hands; his shoulders were violently shaking beneath my tender grip. I watched him as he slowly turned to his right where his wife sat. Her dark brown eyes swam with unshed tears. I saw this woman I hardly knew with her face ashen with grief and my whole body ached for her.

"I Just..." He said but his voice was strangled and hoarse. I waited. He swallowed. His wife leaned into him with a sob. He wrapped his arms around her but turned looked over at me looking me right in the eyes. I winced and turned quickly away.

"I just don't understand, how he could do that to them!" I nodded glumly, still looking at the floor in front of me.

I clenched my eyes shut but I could feel it when he looked away. I peeked over my shoulder: He rubbed his wife's back slowly and carefully as she fell asleep in his arms but I couldn't say anything.

He sighed and I saw in him more of the man he was supposed to be at the age of 35 and less the naive wild-boy I met so many years ago. I looked down to the ground at my feet and stared there, twiddling my thumbs.

"Why? We could have brought them back...but now..." he whispered. My tears leaked down my face and hands and dripped onto the cold tile floor.


	5. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 word Drabble!
> 
> This took a bit more effort and nit picking than I thought it would!
> 
> this is just a little piece of what I am submitting to a 'Double Drabble Dribble Exchange that I am doing with a writing club of mine in a couple of weeks...I had four themes to include:Haiti, Painting, Coma and Sugar.

The sun was hot, the thin sheets stick to her tangled thighs like those cheap bandages she buys with that Spongebob character smiling up at you.

The sheets remind me of stupid that square sponge in pants, and I sneer at them.

'Happy sheets' are what she would call them if she were really here with me.

Coma is the word the doctors use but I prefer 'dead'.

More closure, less sugar-coating.

Don't missunderstand me, sugar has its place, but too much and everything is bitter and unsavory.


	6. The morning after the day before

The morning after the day before

The floor of the apartment is carpeted with empty soda cans, spent ammunition and empty lipstick cases. Among the other garbage are vodka bottles; empty and sticking to the carpet with the sticky residue and stench of spilled alcohol. Chinese cartons are all over the coffee table and another empty bottle of liquor is lying on its side.

A dark insidious stain on the carpet behind the coffee table suddenly lifts to reveal a pair of inky octopus eyes, which blink up at the sunlight pouring in through the dirty windows. The face attached to them is remotely human and slightly sticky with remnants of last night's binge leaking down the corner of the jagged mouth.

The 'stain' itself wiggles as the head moves and tendrils of damp hair string down across the pale face which still clings to adolescence with its slightly chubby cheeks and almost angular chin.


	7. Tossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something, not really anything to gape at. :)

Death  
The final frontier, no matter what those idiot spacemen said about space.   
She’d seen space, it wasn’t anything to gape at.   
It was big and empty of everything.  
Death though, she’d seen it more than most she always thought it was full of different things each time.  
Pain of course but relief as well.  
A life fully lived coming to a close, finally.   
Beginning the final journey and smiling.  
Smiling at the tears around her and shaking her head.  
They were sad to see her go,but she wasn’t.  
Her old body had failed her one last time and she had places to be.  
People to find, and smack.   
Maybe she would kiss him first, maybe not.  
Its was always a toss up with them.  
Heaven would be dull if he wasn’t there.   
She’d like to see his face either way.   
See how it matched up with her dreams.  
20 years of dreams to look up to,it be a challenge to beat them.  
He was always up for that , her too.  
\----  
She smiled at the look on his face when she found him.   
The slap came after.


End file.
